Bloonarius the Inflator
Bloonarius the Inflator is an Event-only Bloon found in the Bloonarius event in Bloons Monkey City. It is a MOAB-Class Bloon, and has a boss health bar. It has levels, which increase by one every time you complete a level of the event. You do not receive a tile for completing a level. Upon popping Bloonarius, you will receive the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. If you fail to pop Bloonarius, you will receive a message with the normal "DEFEAT!" showing, and text that says: "...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!" Health Bloonarius has 6000 health at level 1 and 2000 more for every level after that. It can be easily taken down by spamming grape shot boats. Speed Bloonarius moves at a relative speed of 0.1 of the speed of a Red Bloon (slower than a ZOMG). It CANNOT be crippled using the Sabotage Supply Lines. Bloon Spawns Every time the health bar drops to one of the skulls, a bloon comes out, depending on level. Levels 1-2: Lead Level 3: Rainbow Level 4-5: Ceramic (on level 5 first skull only) Level 5-7 = MOAB (on level 5 last two skulls and level 7 first two skulls) Level 7-16: BFB (on level 7 last skull only) Level 17+: ZOMG Strategies * A single Super Monkey, placed near the center of the track should be able to defeat Bloonarius. Additional towers would be needed to avoid loss of life to any minor bloons that leak through. * "For the early rounds, I've found a 3/1 buccaneer tore Bloonarius apart well enough", ~ DuelMasterP. * Glue does seem to hurt it (somewhat), but does not slow it down. * The battle does seem to consist of multiple continuous rounds, particular as evidenced by production from Banana Farms, as well as deployment of crates. * A Cripple MOAB Sniper is ineffective against it, so do not waste your money on one. * A Monkey Buccaneer with MOAB Takedown Ability can easily take down the BFBs and MOABs that come from it one higher levels. * Spike Factory spamming and selling with the Spike Storm does work somewhat to deal damage, as does spamming and selling MOAB Assassins. * MOAB Maulers work well against Bloonarius in the first few levels. * Bloonarius is immune to slowing and stunning, so Sabotage Supply Lines and Pop and Awe will not work against the blimp. Gallery Bloonarius.PNG|Bloonarius BloonariusDegrade1.PNG|Bloonarius' first degrade BloonariusDegrade2.PNG|Bloonarius' second degrade BloonariusDegrade3.PNG|Bloonarius' third degrade Trivia * The message after you've defeated Bloonarius, "I'll be back!" might be a reference to the ''Terminator ''trilogy. *Bloonarius appears to be a MOAB-Class bloon, but it is actually a wooden plane, according to it's sprite. *Even though Bloonarius is a MOAB-class, he is more of a hybrid of a ZOMG & a bloon, & here's why: - 2/4 mortar & a 4/2 won't slow him down. - glue gunners & ice towers will attack Bloonarius & do damage, but won't slow him down. - Like the ZOMG, he can't be destroyed by the pirate ship's abillity or by the Ground Zero abillity. - MOAB-shreder & MOAB Mauler won't affect him. -MOAB Assasin will do Extra damage, but just because that this does the damage to any type of bloon, not only MOAB-Class. *SSL (Sobtage Supply Lines) won't affect Bloonarius. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons